


Dicecup In a Marriage Proposal

by AmieeYam6



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bi-Sexual, Elder Kettle is an amazing guardian, F/F, F/M, Gay, Group Marriage, I Ship It, Lesbian, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Shipping, double wedding, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: King Dice (referred to as Dice) finally proposes to his love interest- Cuphead! Cup asks Mugman to be his best man and Elder Kettle and the residents of the isles are present. Even the devil is invited!Some background relationships as well as a double wedding.





	1. A Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon Cuphead AU where King Dice and Cuphead are a couple. Takes place after the game's events. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment if you have any questions or thoughts! Bookmark it if you love it! :)

Cuphead sighed, leaning against the railing of the cruise ship. He couldn't believe this was his twelfth date with his boyfriend. King decided to surprise him last minute with tickets. King had even bought them both new clothes for the cruise ride. The vacation would last three days. Cup looked thoughtfully at the night sky, the stars twinkling in the dark. Hearing footsteps, Cup turned his head.

Seeing Dice, Cup smiled and waved. Dice had a slightly nervous look in his eyes, but his smile and stance seemed determined. Cuphead immediately took an interest in this and walked to meet him hallway. "Dice, you ok? You seem a bit off." Cup asked, cupping his lover's face in his hands. 

"Oh, I'm just swell Cups. How're you liking the cruise so far?~" "Well, its nice! They have games in the lobby and its so quiet at night. Though, it is a bit chilly." Dice wrapped his arms around Cup's waist and held him against his chest. "This better?~"

Cup blushed and leaned his head on Dice's shoulder. "Mhm.~" Cuphead hummed happily. The two talked for a bit before Dice pulled away and got down on one knee in front of Cuphead. He held out a small red box. A beautiful gold ring with a red gem in the center shone in the twilight.

Cuphead gasped. Tears trailed down his eyes and a bright smile appeared oh his face. Dice's heart swelled in his chest at how cute his boyfriend looked. "Will you do me the honour of making me the happiest person in this world, and... marry me?" Dice's smile grew as Cup immediately hugged him and yelled '**Yes, yes! Yes, a thousand times** **yes**!'

After a few moments of embrace, the two seperated. Dice slid the ring onto Cup's ring finger. The toon held his finger out and admired the ring. "Do you like it?" Cup nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! If it's from you, of course I love it."

Dice smiled, a trail of happy tears falling at those words. "Now come here and give me a kiss." Cup said, holding his arms out. Dice wrapped his arms around the shorter of the two. The newly engaged pair shared a passionate kiss under the stars.

After a night of rest (and cuddling) Cuphead awoke and grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts and texted hia brother and Elder Kettle. '_Hey, it's Cup. I have something amazing to tell you when I get home._'


	2. Breaking News x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Cuphead and King Dice to tell Elder Kettle and Mugman about their engagement! How will they react? Will they be supportive? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to add and this fanfic is over. Comment if you liked the story and would like to see more stories from me. Kudos appreciated!
> 
> (Ps. Thank you for bookmarking you lovely person. )

**After getting back from the cruise Cup and Dice head to Cuphead's place to break the news.**

Cup swallowed nervously and opened the front door. He knew his brother and elder both supported him and Dice being together. However, getting married would be a big step. Elder Kettle had been shocked when he found out about Cups being in a relationship with someone of the same sex. The kettle hadn't disowned him or gotten angry, much to the toon's relief. Kettle had told the couple he was mostly shocked due to the events of the past. He'd never imagined his boy would date someone who'd done evil deeds.

Dice calmly put a hand on Cup's shoulder and gave him a toothy grin. "It'll be fine love. They've already accepted us. Now, I'll be a part of your family." Cup smiled brightly, remembering Dice's proposal. "You're right babe, I'm just nervous." Dice pecked the cup's nose and walked in, carrying a suitcase. Cup carried the other inside and shut the door behind him.

Mug walked down the stairs. Upon spotting his brother he ran up to him and hugged him. Stumbling backward slightly from the surprise hug, Cup laughed and hugged back. "Cups! I missed you! How was the cruise with Dice?" The two pulled away and Dice shuffled in the background. Taking notice of the other, Mugman looked from Dice to Cup with a grin. 

Cup blushed slightly and Dice just chuckled. Mug whispered something in his brother's ear. Cup's face flushed bright red and he shook his head frantically. "No Mugs! C'mon you know that's not until after-" "Stop teasing your brother Mugman." Elder Kettle said, laughter mixed in with his words and an amused smile on his face. Mugman just laughed and roped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Now young Cup, what was it you wanted to tell us? I'm been waiting anxiously you know." Kettle said, sitting on the couch. "Well, you both know about me and Dice being in a relationship..." "Yeah, and?" Mug asked, curiosity on his face. "I proposed and he accepted." Dice stated, smiling coincidently and walking over to peck Cup on the cheek. "Mhm. We're engaged now."

Mugman screamed, a large smile on his face as he gushed over the two. Elder Kettle smiled happily. "When's the wedding being held?" Kettle asked. "We haven't picked a date yet but sometime soon." Dice said, smiling and caressing his lover's arm. Mugman took a picture of the two on a camera he picked up off a table. "I can't wait till you get married. Cala' s coming over in a -" There was a knock at the door. 

Immediately, Mugs put the camera back on the table and rushed over to the door. He practically threw open the door to see his girlfriend standing there, a smile on her face. "Hey Cala!" "Hi Mugs." Cala Maria gave the mug a kiss on the lips, which was reciprocated. Mugman invited Cala inside and the door was closed behind the two.

Holding Cala's hand, Mug walked in front of his elder and the others. "We were just talking about how Cup and Dice just got engaged! Isn't that exciting Cala?" Cala smiled, a light blush decorating her facial features. "Really? That's amazing to hear! Congratulations guys. I hope I get invited to the wedding." "Of course you will C.M." Cup blurted out, seeing how excited she and Mug were.

"There's something we need to tell you too. Right, baby?" Mugman said, turning to look at his girlfriend. She nodded shyly. "Were engaged too." "Wait, what if we had a double wedding?" Cup asked, smiling happily. "That'd be just swell. As long as I get to be with you." Dice said, cupping his love's face in his hands. "I'm happy for you all. Boys, I'm so proud of you both for being your sweet selves and getting relationships your happy in."

Elder Kettle spoke, shedding a few tears. Cuphead and Mugman both sat beside their guardian and the three embraced lovingly. Cala Maria and Kind Dice smiled at the scene, shedding tears themselves. After a few minutes, they broke apart. "We'll have to tell everyone else. We'll send letters and figure out the date, place and time." Dice said happily. There were nods around the room

Cuphead and Dice took their suitcases up to Cup's room and unpacked. Cala and Mug went outside for a walk before dinner. Elder Kettle took a nap in the living room, happy for his boys.


	3. The Wedding Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the wedding! Cupdice is here!  
Short but sweet

"And do you, Mugman, take Cala Maria as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "You may now kiss the bride." The Wedding announcer smiled as the couple shared a sweet, passionate kiss. There were cheers and awws from the audience. The Wedding announcer turned towards the other couple.

"Do you, Cuphead, take King Dice as your beloved husband?" "I do!" "And do you, King Dice, take Cuphead as your beloved husband?" "You bet your soul I do." Dice winked, making Cup giggle, remembering how the two had met. "You may kiss the groom." 

Dice wrapped his arms around Cup's shoulders and closed his eyes. Cup wrapped his arms around Dice's waist, closed his eyes, and leaned in. Fireworks went off and the guests cheered for the two couples. Beppi and Djimmie held each other's hand and smiled. Rumour and Bon Bon held eachother close, excited for their own wedding one day. Two bouquets were thrown from the couples to the crowd. Bon Bon caught one while Beppi caught the other. More cheers arose from the guests.

Before long, everyone was enjoying a slice of cake and conversing. The Devil walked over to Cup and Dice, placing a hand on Dice's shoulder. "I'm sorry I almost killed you Cuphead. Congratulations on marrying Dice here. He sure is a looker." Cup snickered and nodded. "Thanks, and don't worry about it! Water under the bridge."

Dice smiled and pecked Cup on the cheek. "I appreciate you saying that bos- I mean Devil." The Devil smirked. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Though, I sure do miss hearing you call me boss." Devil walked away to talk to the other party goers.

"Do you miss when we first met?" Cup asked, looking curiously at his husband. "Well, not really. It was fun working at the casino and all- but then I met you doll. I didn't realize the love I felt for you until our first fight." Smirking, Dice scooped his lover up and walked over to a bench, sitting down. Cup blushed, snuggling into his lover.

The two layed down, cuddling as some of their friends took pictures. "I guess these count as our wedding pictures." Cup muttered, amusement in his tone. Dice chuckled. "I guess so. What do you say to having a lil' nap?" "I wouldnt say no as long as you're with me." "I wouldn't leave you for the world Cuphead." The two fell into a deep sleep, cuddled together.


End file.
